


Questions

by DaphneKathyGoodman



Category: Degrassi
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are always the smart one Paige. So why did she feel so bad?" Implied Slash. Drabble. Palex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, WB and CTV does.

"You are always the smart one Paige" said Alex.

She always hated how right Alex was. How unfair she has been to her. She couldn't believe that she asked her to give up her own life to be just with her. She was cruel to Alex, because they were so different. So different, though she felt that she wanted Alex to be in her life. But another part of her wanted Alex to graduate and actually go to college.

It wasn't so wrong for her to think that Alex deserved a future, and to get a college education, but it seems like Alex wanted to live in the here and now, and didn't want to give up her own self to the college education.

Paige felt so confused, that she decided not to care anymore about what Alex wanted to do. So why did she feel so bad about breaking up with Alex?


End file.
